The Beginning of Secrets
by redlily188
Summary: Prequel to "Secret Friendship" Arthur's point of view in the opening scene of "Le Morte d'Arthur". Merlin and Arthur friendship-No slash.


**I suppose you could say this is a prequel to "Secret Friendship", another story of mine. Originally I had not planned to write a prequel, but as I was watching "Le Morte d'Arthur" I just couldn't resist.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I'm taking words from the script. So yeah, **_**Merlin **_**belongs to BBC. –bites lip trying to ignore the fact.**

**BETA: Word-Stringer**

**Read and Review!**

We creep in total silence through the forest. The only sound you can hear is the chirping of the birds resting on their branches. Well that and Merlin.

Can that boy _never_ be quiet? Even when he walks he snaps twigs! It wouldn't be so bad if we were on a regular hunting trip, but we're looking for a monster now! And the idiot can't even tread lightly on his feet.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear the wailing of the beast in the distance, "Merlin, spear." I order.

He moves to give it to me and, surprise, surprise, he drops it. This results in a large clanking noise. Great. Just great. If his noisy footwork did not scare the beast away then his clumsiness probably did.

I grab it off the ground before it can make any more noise and glare at my servant, "Do you have any natural gifts, Merlin?" I hiss.

"No…well let me think, I'm not naturally rude or insensitive."

I spare him a glance and then return my focus to the hunt, "Just naturally irritating." I began to crawl forward, slowly standing up.

Carefully I walk towards the wailing, ready to throw the spear if need be. Merlin and the rest of the knights follow close behind. I hear another wail and stop in my tracks.

Merlin's scared gasp slips out from behind me. This is his first hunt for something that is potentially dangerous, so I understand how he's feeling. Afraid. Curious. Just like I feel - not that I'd ever show it. I turn my head to offer words of comfort

"It's probably more scared of you than you are of it." Merlin stares at me, shocked. 'Did Arthur really just say something nice to me?' was written all over his face. I hide a smile, and point to two of the guards and give them directions. They scurry off.

Right as I'm about to give the remaining three guards their instructions; I hear a beastly roar behind me. Merlin looks up, terrified, and I'm afraid to admit that I was wrong- Merlin is most definitely more afraid of the beast than it is of him.

I turn to see what has struck fear into not only Merlin but my knights as well. I glance at it once, look back at Merlin, and look to see it again.

The beast has the body of a lion and the head of a snake. It is certainly different from anything I have ever seen before. The large roar/hiss is screamed from its mouth, and I feel my knees go week. There is only one thing we can do.

Run.

I glance back to see it still charging after us, and I pick up the pace. What is this monster?

As we're running I hear a thud behind me, and notice that Merlin's loud footsteps are gone. Everything seems to stop.

Has the beast got a hold of him already? Is he being eaten alive? Is he dead? What has become of Merlin?

I turn around to see the beast stand up on its hind legs where Merlin lays on the ground staring at it. His shows a mix of fear and surprise- as if he cannot believe he's going to die right now.

Yeah well, he's not.

I run as fast as I can towards Merlin with a knight following me. Right as the beast is about to strike I grab Merlin as does another knight. In all this hectic I cannot see who it is. We wrench Merlin to his feet as the beast gives out another terrifying roar. Merlin and I continue to run.

I do not notice that the knight who had helped me with Merlin is not with us before it is too late. I, Merlin, and the knights halt.

"I think we lost it." Merlin is the first to say anything. Something's not right.

"Who's missing?" I demand, breathless.I look around as if I'll see the answer in the woods.

"It was Sir Bedivere." Merlin realizes.

Sir Bedivere's wail of pain pierces through the forest air, and my stomach drops. Did I really just lose a knight?

I look at Merlin and can't help but feel a little grateful. Sir Bedivere had a great personality, excellent fighting skills, and a cunning mind. He was a perfect knight.

But I'm still glad it was he who suffered and not Merlin.


End file.
